


We've done this 49 times before

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve counts another activity he and Danny do together. He keeps track of a lot of things, not just how many days they've known each other or how many times they've been in car chases in the Camaro....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.... PWP... may have got a little out of hand from what I thought might be a drabbly, maybe up to 1000 word thingy.... meh, what can you do.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked, turning incredulous eyes at Steve. 

"It's like an anniversary," Steve said, turning his body on the couch to face Danny more, where he was squeezed into the corner. 

"You said that already, I'm just not entirely sure how you worked it out or that an anniversary like this even exists. It's like you're fifteen and looking for an excuse to make your prom date do kinky shit with you."

"I worked it out by counting. It's not difficult, I do it all the time. And without a calculator."

"Please tell me there are no actual notch marks on your bed post."

"No," Steve rolled his eyes and hitched himself closer to Danny, who pulled his arms into himself in defense, not that he was scared, he just had a feeling that Steve was up to something.

"How long have we been together like this though, huh?" Danny asked rhetorically. "It's been about two months right? And you've counted 49 times? That seems a little high to me, I'm just saying."

"It's not like I'm counting per night, I worked it out based on the amount of times we have mutually orgasmed together while naked. Or at least, in a high enough state of undress to count. So, the pants down fumbles on the couch count equally to the full nudity in bed together."

"Uh-huh," Danny nodded slowly, taking it in. "And by your estimate we're at 49."

"It's not an estimate. And it's per mutual orgasm, so when we've done it two or even three times in one night then they are counted separately."

Danny was quiet for a moment. "You've put some thought into this, I can see."

"Look, all I'm asking is that for this 50th time we maybe put some extra effort in to make it special, is all."

Danny licked his lips before responding. "I'm all for special, sure. Anniversaries are all very nice, I'm just not entirely sure about how you, in particular, might categorize 'special'. Because the last time you decided to celebrate a special occasion it involved fireworks so large I'm pretty sure they were illegal and a bonfire that got out of hand and resulted in your neighbor calling 911 thinking you were burning the place down."

"That was a one time thing," Steve placated and then put his hand on the arm of the couch, blocking Danny in. He leaned closer and breathed in Danny's ear, sending a shiver through his body. "I just thought we'd spend the day naked, take everything slow, take our time," he teased on Danny's earlobe then kissed and sucked behind his ear and down into his neck. "Maybe spend some time in the kitchen with something sweet, creamy, and gooey… then head to the bathroom and enjoy some time together all wet and slippery…."

"If we do all that," Danny interrupted, "I'm pretty sure we'd hit number 50 well before we got to the bedroom."

"Not if we do it right," Steve sing-songed. His hand came away from where it was trapping Danny and rubbed along his belly soothingly, dipping below the waistband of Danny's sweat pants. It was still early in the morning, neither of them were dressed in more than sleep pants, they hadn't even had breakfast yet. "You just have to be able to control yourself…"

"I can control myself just fine, it's you I struggle to rein in most days," Danny said, turning his head into where Steve was trailing wet lips over his shoulder. He twisted his body, bringing a leg up onto the couch and squeezing it along the back behind Steve's body, giving the man better access as they slouched down together, lips meeting in sticky sweet kisses.

"Oh really?" Steve asked, smiling against Danny's lips. "Well, how about this then. A challenge for the 50th. Whoever holds out the longest, wins."

"And what do I win?"

" _Whoever wins_ …." Steve emphasized with a grin that said it was too easy and he knew he'd be the one to win, "gets to choose how the 51st time goes down. Full control."

"And by control you mean."

"Anything you want. Or anything I want. No arguments, no excuses."

Fuck. This was probably not a good deal because Steve was confident and Danny could see that but he couldn't help but rile Steve up and he took every opportunity he could get to beat the man because it didn't happen often and when it did, the pouting was worth seeing. Danny knew that he regularly deferred to Steve on a lot of things but he still had his own competitive nature to rival his need to aggravate the bull, or whatever, so he couldn't help it. 

"You're on," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Give it your best shot."

"You're going to do that, really? Going to try and bait me?" Steve asked, pulling back a little. 

"It's so easy," Danny replied with a smile, only to have said smile wiped from his face as Steve's hand gripped into his cock through his sweat pants. 

"You're going down, Williams," Steve murmured in Danny's ear and he shuddered in response and Steve felt it, Danny could tell by the wave of smugness that washed over him. "I'm going to break you, then I'm going to fuck you raw, and then tomorrow, I'm going to do everything I ever wanted with that gorgeous body of yours."

Danny brought his leg around Steve's lower back and pulled him in tight. Steve lost his balance and fell against Danny, smushing them together. "Bring it on," Danny goaded him and they smiled at each other, predatorily.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve shoved Danny hard against the kitchen counter but it was his own hands that took the brunt of it where they were digging into the back of Danny's sweatpants, happily squeezing his ass and rubbing his fingers against his hole. 

Danny moaned into a rough kiss, his own hands clenched into Steve's biceps. 

Having planned ahead, Steve had looked out his kitchen 'supplies' before enticing Danny with his anniversary plans on the couch, so behind them already were a selection of goodies to play with. 

Steve broke away, letting Danny suckle along his collarbone as he fumbled behind him for the chocolate sauce. He popped the bottle open with one hand and pulled Danny's head back by his hair with the other. "Open up, baby," he ordered and Danny complied with an a soft chuckle as Steve held the bottle high and let the thick liquid ooze out and slowly fall into Danny's mouth. Danny's laughter made the aim sway and it caught his lip and chin instead before Steve put it back down, letting Danny swallow what he could and then he swooped in to swipe the rest with his tongue as he kissed Danny again, tasting the chocolate on his lips and inside his mouth. 

He pulled back enough to hum in satisfaction then reach for the strawberries that were sitting there. "Here," he said to Danny as he put a couple in his hands, then grabbed the sauce again and let it drizzle over the strawberries and down onto their own stomachs and sweat pants. 

"For someone who's a trained killer with a sniper rifle, your aim is awful," Danny moaned. 

"Hey, you try directing sauce onto these things while keeping your hard on in check," Steve threw back at him. 

Danny bit his bottom lip and watching it did terrible things to Steve's insides. "You finding it difficult to control yourself?" Danny asked. "I told you I'd win this thing."

"I don't think so, baby," Steve reached for Danny's wrist and brought one of the strawberries to his lips, sucking it in along with the dripping sauce and Danny's fingers, running his tongue around it all and making obscene noises as he enjoying it. He swiped his tongue along Danny's finger one last time then smiled at him. "Delicious. Not as much as you," he sidled impossibly closer, crowding Danny in again with a dark look. "You always taste better," he said, before his mouth descended on Danny's again, forcing his head back with Steve's superior height, plundering his mouth, swirling all the taste around inside and moaning in an over-the-top way that still made Danny's dick harden further in his pants. 

Danny broke away and lifted his other hand with the chocolate covered strawberry in it and bit into it, the juice and sauce falling down his chin as he enjoyed it. He then curled his tongue around the other half before letting it fall into his mouth, licking each individual finger and keeping his eyes on Steve's the whole time. 

Steve leaned in, biting softly at Danny's neck as he swallowed. Danny reached behind for the sauce bottle again and came away with a different one, which he only noticed after he began to pour it over his own fingers. Caramel.

He sucked it from his digits, then, as Steve's lips explored further around Danny's jawline, he stopped him with sticky fingers and pushed them into Steve's mouth, letting him take a turn sucking on them like he sometimes sucked on Danny's dick with expert suction and tongue action. Danny's wet fingers touched along Steve's jaw before they traded lazy kisses again and Steve used a free hand to hitch Danny's leg up so their groins could get closer. 

"You want me to suck you off like that?" Steve teased. "You know you like what I can do with my tongue…." He began to slide down Danny's body, hands ready to pull down his sweats when a finger under his chin stopped him, pulling him back up. 

"Ah- I don't think so, Mister," Danny smirked at him. "You do that and I'll be coming in five minutes and we don't want that, now, do we?"

"You look so pretty when you come for me," Steve mock pouted. 

"Later," Danny answered and then sticky fingers trailed sauce down from Steve's nose over his lips and chin, leaving a line of caramel behind. "Right now, I think I want a turn to taste you." He dived in, licking up Steve's neck and chin, lapping up the sauce as his hands wiped the sticky mess over Steve's taut stomach and his hands skirted around Steve's hips to pull him in tight then explore over the smooth skin in contrast to the material of his pants. 

"How's it taste?" Steve asked as Danny kissed the end of his nose. 

Danny licked his lips slowly and a hand gripped into Steve's dick. "Needs more salt."

Steve laughed at the terrible innuendo and grabbed Danny's wrist, wrapping his fingers fully around it and pulling it away. "Not yet," he warned. 

Danny's lips were back on Steve's sticky neck. "What will you do to me if you win, huh? Gonna make it rough? Gonna hold me down? Make me beg?" He breathed into Steve's ear and flexed his wrist where it was still in Steve's hold, drawing his attention to it, making him drop it like it burned making Danny smile knowingly. "I got news for you, partner. It's not gonna happen." He tugged on Steve's earlobe with his teeth before leaning back with a grin, reaching behind him for some more fruit, popping a few pieces into his mouth.

"Oh, it's happening," Steve changed his stance. "Just thinking about it makes me so hard. And the thing is, I know it makes you hard, too." He reached out, sliding a hand under Danny's waistband and cupped his dick, giving a few short tugs, eliciting a moan from the other man as he leaned back. 

"Yeah, babe, right there," Danny encouraged and it was enough to have Steve's hand tighten around him and begin jerking him off more. Distracted by what he was doing to Danny, Steve wasn't paying attention to everything else around him and was taken aback when he got a face full of sauce from Danny's hand smeared all over him, getting everywhere, up his nose, in his mouth and dripping off the end of his chin. 

Danny laughed as he ran sticky fingers down Steve's chest. 

"You are going to pay for that," Steve wheezed as he blinked chocolate from his eyes. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Steve's hands slid under Danny's sweatpants again, pushing them down as he went and his hands clamped onto his ass and lifted him so he was sitting on the countertop. Steve growled and attacked Danny's neck and upper chest, smearing the chocolate all over him as he nipped, licked and kissed over Danny's chest and then down to a nipple that he teased, knowing it would have Danny moaning and it happened, without fail. 

It was Steve's turn to provide the distraction and Danny fell for his own ploy, because when Steve sat back up, he'd grabbed the foil from over the cream covered slice of cake he'd stashed and brought it up between them before spreading it over Danny's surprised face and letting it fall and daub bits over his chest and now naked dick. Danny's mouth fell open in surprise and he tried not to breathe in too deep else he'd end up inhaling cream. 

"You bastard," Danny said only to laugh when Steve rubbed his sticky nose against Danny's cold creamy one. 

They kissed through their smiles, swapping tastes and mingling substances on their bodies. Danny wiped his hand over his body but it only made the spread of everything worse. Steve watched the movements closely, noticing how it had all landed on Danny's lap and he bent his head quickly to lick to tip of his cock. 

"Fuck," Danny hissed as his body arched up into the contact and Steve took it as encouragement and sucked further down the shaft. Danny's head fell back, hitting the cupboard door behind him with a thud as Steve's hand joined in, pumping his dick as he sucked the head, tasting the salty drops of precut mingling with the sweetness of chocolate and cream. 

He lifted back up, nuzzling Danny's cheek, lips hanging over Danny's while his hand continued its slow rhythm on Danny's cock. "You're right… it's better with a little salt…."

"Come 'ere, come 'ere," Danny pulled Steve in by the drawstring on his sweats. "Let me feel you," his hand slithered down to where Steve's dick was tenting the material and took hold. "Oh yeah, that's it," Danny murmured. 

"You like that?"

"Hmmm, yeah, I like your dick. I like it best when its hard for me. When its hot and heavy and pushing inside of me. Yeah, come closer, babe," Danny pulled on Steve's hip, bringing their bodies more aligned, his own hanging off the edge of the counter and leaning his weight into Steve so they could be in full body contact.

Steve could feel the tension rising in his body but he didn't want to come, not yet. He had to be second, he had to come after Danny. He reached for the sauce again and held it aloft before letting it drizzle like rain over them, getting it all through Danny's hair and down his face to mix with the melting cream already there. 

"Steve! Urgh," he squeezed it so hard that a big blob got stuck in Danny's chest hair and rubbed off into Steve's as their bodies undulated against each other. "Oh my god, we're such a mess," his hand stilled on Steve's cock and Steve's did the same on Danny.

"We already were," Steve pointed out. All he'd actually done was make it worse. 

Danny reached a hand down and pulled Steve's hand away from his cock, then he reached over for more fruit, popping some into his mouth before doing the same for Steve as he looked around himself considering the mess. 

"Gotta say," he said around his mouthful before swallowing. He popped another into his mouth then trailed his food covered hand over Steve's messy chest. "I kinda like you like this."

"Yeah?"

"Here I thought the Navy would have trained this kind of behavior out of you."

"The Navy makes plenty of mess, the discipline is in the clean up."

"Oh really?" Danny nodded, sticking his lip out in consideration. "And would the Navy approve of you cleaning my entire body up with just your tongue?"

Steve swayed his head as he considered it. "I think they'd prefer a more efficient method."

"And what would that be?"

"A shower. With me. So I can make sure you're thoroughly washed and we can conserve water."

"Thoroughly washed, huh?" Danny offered Steve more fruit with his fingers and he sucked them in just like before, then let Danny feed himself another piece.

"Gotta be thorough, Danny. Gotta make everything clean, scrub everywhere," his hand pinched at Danny's ass cheek as Danny slid from the hard surface to stand once more. 

"Hmm," Danny thought. "Well I've got a hard dick here that likes the sound of having a shower with you. And I know you love it when you get to pin me to the wall so how about we go double or nothing."

"You think you can make me come first while we're in the shower?" Steve asked.

"I think I can. I bet you I can. Not just control for what we do for the 51st time, but for the whole day planned around it."

"And if we both hold out until the bedroom?"

"Then I lose that part of the bet, which would mean giving up control for the day in everything BUT the sex."

"But if I still won the original bet, I'd have control of that anyway."

Danny considered it. "True."

"Okay. You're on, buddy."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny stroked himself as he turned back from the now steaming shower to see Steve dropping his food covered sweats in the middle of the floor then bend to pick them up and put them in the nearby hamper. He leaned against the shower door, keeping his hand on his dick as he watched with a grin on his face, waiting for Steve to turn back. 

Steve flexed his chest as he strolled over, his eyes dropping from Danny's face to where he was touching himself.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked. 

"Enjoying the view," Danny replied, tilting his head a little. 

"Oh yeah?" Steve dropped his knees to get closer to Danny's height as he sidled in, covering Danny's hand with his own. "I can help you with this."

"I'm not ready yet," Danny replied, nuzzling closer to Steve's cheek and towards his ear. "But you can certainly help me get closer." He took his own hand away, letting Steve hold tightly to him and stroke up and down as he slumped more against the wall.

"I'd love to, but we're wasting water out here and I think I can do better inside the shower," he gestured. 

Danny reached back and slid the door open, a gust of steam coming out as he did so. Steve kept hold of Danny's cock as they stepped carefully inside, and once the water was streaming over their heads he loomed over Danny and kissed him hard, their teeth clashing as he curled his top lip, almost growling as he pushed in closer, his other hand steadying the back of Danny's head.

Determined to win, he pumped Danny's cock hard, his bicep tight as his hand moved and Danny's breathing became harsher. 

"Fuck," Danny gripped his hands onto Steve's shoulders. 

"That's it, baby," Steve encouraged, then Danny put his hand back on top, stilling Steve and not allowing him to continue. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Danny swore as he pulled on his balls to stop himself from getting any further. "Margaret Thatcher naked, fuck."

"Does that really work?" Steve asked, his hands skirting up Danny's flank, displacing the water and left over sauce that was slowly washing away. 

"Not particularly, hurting myself is the back up," he said as he pulled again between his legs and grimaced. 

"It would have been easier if you'd just let me make you come."

"Uh-huh, I'm not letting you win, come here," he said, rubbing water out of his eyes and then looking Steve up and down before reaching out and scrubbing at bits of his skin, getting more of the mess from him. 

Danny reached for the body-wash and emptied a handful before applying it from one of Steve's shoulders, over his collarbone and to the other side, letting the water begin to wash it down before getting to work with both of his hands, rubbing it all over Steve's chest, watching it begin to foam up and massaging his hands everywhere. He headed lower, but before he could reach Steve's dick he moved back up again, repeating the motion, never giving Steve's hard on any attention, despite his proclamation that he'd get Steve coming while they were in here. 

At Steve's frown, Danny just hid a smile and moved his hands back up, both pinching at Steve's nipples. He leaned up close to Steve, both hands still on Steve's chest and ignoring Steve's fingers digging in at his hips. "My turn…" he teased, and when Steve's grip tightened on him he pulled back. "Ah… I think I'll do it myself and you can watch."

Steve did his best to be nonchalant despite Danny knowing full well that Steve liked to watch him, keeping his eyes on him not just in the field or when they were at the office, but in private just as much… well, more. 

He watched as Danny repeated the process on himself, soaping up and spreading the suds over his chest, letting out a moan at his own touch, letting his head fall back as he moved lower, following the trail of dirty water down to his dick and rubbing himself again.

Steve swallowed and couldn't help but mirror him, touching himself in time with Danny's movements, gripping harder. 

Danny's hands skirted back up his body and he ducked his head fully back under the spray, knowing his hair had sauce and cream stuck through it. He leaned back into it, letting the water cascade over him. He fumbled for the shampoo and copied Steve's earlier motions with the sauce bottles and drizzled it over his head before letting the bottle drop to the ground with an ignored thud and then massaged it into his head, all the while paying no attention to the fact that Steve was still in the shower with him, making Steve feel like a voyeur that was mere inches from his target. 

"You can help if you'd like," Danny eventually said, not yet opening his eyes. "But only in my hair. And I don't say that often so take advantage of the opportunity."

Steve reached out, slowly carding his fingers through Danny's wet hair and taking over, letting Danny drop his hands to Steve's waist and dig his fingers into the wet skin while Steve worked on getting the shampoo washed out. He manhandled Danny's head around in circles under the spray and then felt Danny sink to the ground, like Steve was pressing on his head to make him go lower. 

He kept his fingers tangled in Danny's hair as the other man knelt in front of him and moved a hand to hold Steve's dick, guiding it to his mouth and taking it into the wet heat, tongue pressing down its length as he sucked. His head bobbed up and down its length as Steve held fast into Danny's hair.

"Fuck," Steve stretched his neck back to moan out the word then looked back down to watch Danny do one of his favorite things. Danny's mouth was lethal no matter how he used it and he knew it. It felt so good to have the water cascading down on both of them while Danny gave Steve a dynamite blow job.

Danny's mouth popped as it let go of Steve and then turned his head at an angle to go lower and suck on his balls, carefully pulling at them, pressing his tongue against them, before licking back up the shaft of his cock and engulfing it once more. 

"That's it, baby," Steve reached a steadying hand to the tiles while he used the other to hold Danny's head in place, slowly taking over control and thrusting back into Danny's mouth every time he tried to pull back more. "Oh yeah, that's it, give me that mouth…"

He was getting closer. He could so easily come from this. All it would take was a little abandon and giving in to taking full control of Danny's mouth, which he'd done before a few times and Danny knew how much he liked it when he got to fuck Danny's mouth.

He took one look at the satisfaction on Danny's face and slammed his hand against the wall. Fuck, no. He wasn't going to lose either.He shoved his hips back, taking his cock from Danny's mouth and turning away long enough to get himself back in order. It wasn't working very well so he took drastic action and turned the shower temperature straight to cold. 

"Whoa! Whoa!" Danny shouted in the echoey chamber and plastered himself to the side wall. "What the hell!"

Steve purposely let the water fall over him for a good few seconds, getting himself back into a safe headspace before turning the water back off. The quiet around them was a sudden change and all they could hear were the drips falling from their own bodies and the empty shower head. 

"You're insane. I almost had you and then you cheated."

"I didn't cheat," Steve shook his head as he opened the door and gestured for Danny to get out first. "The shower is over. That's all."

"You cheated in the most extreme way in order to stop yourself from coming. All because you can't let me win. You just can't stand the thought of losing, no matter what it is."

"How can I cheat if we didn't even lay any ground rules anyway?" Steve asked as they both stepped out and patted themselves down with towels; Danny giving his body a shudder as he got used to the changing temperature around him. 

"Just admit that you're a sore loser. Just do that for me, huh?"

"I like to win. Doesn't make me a sore loser. And speaking of winning… I think I just did."

Danny frowned at Steve. He rubbed his fingers together, trying to come up with a reason to not let Steve take the win but he couldn't. "Okay," he suddenly admitted. "Okay, fine. You won that part of the bet. I didn't make you come while we were in the shower, but you gotta admit, I did a damn good job of distracting you."

"That you did, my friend. You used one of my weaknesses against me. I assure you, it's not going to happen again, because I am going to win this whole thing and then tomorrow you're going to be all mine for the whole day. No complaining. It's going to be bliss." He wrapped the ends of his towel around Danny's waist and used it to pull him in close.

"Except all you've won so far is control of the non-sex parts of the day. That's nothing. That's really no different to you driving around in my car. We've still got it all to play for and that little stunt you pulled in the shower has got me so angry-"

"Angry? You don't look angry." Steve interrupted, watching Danny's eyes dance as he spoke.

"Oh, I'm angry alright. I'm livid. And that just makes me determined to pull you're inflated ego down a notch or two."

"You're forgetting something."

"What's that?"

"You may have a fucking fantastic mouth," Steve said, running a finger over Danny's bottom lip. "But once we move into the bedroom it's not about blow jobs, it's about how much you can't hold back when my dick is in your ass. It's a done deal, buddy. I'm going to make you fall apart in there."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Danny waved a finger around Steve's face. "That inflated ego I was just talking about, that's it right there."

"It's time we settled this," Steve slapped Danny's ass. "Move it."


	4. Chapter 4

They stumbled to the bed and Steve threw himself on, limbs askew as his body bounced on the soft surface. He turned his attention back to Danny and dragged a hand up his own dick appreciatively as he watched the other man place one knee on the bed, then the other and slowly come closer. 

Finding themselves in the center, kneeling towards each other, Danny's gaze began low and mapped up Steve's torso, a finger lightly following along hot skin. It trailed all the way up to his shoulder then back down, swooping over his cock and off the tip in a flourish. He brought his finger to his lips and sucked around a smile.

Danny then reached down and took Steve's hand from where it had found a resting place on Danny's hip and moved it round his body to grab against his ass, then he leaned in close to Steve's ear.

"You gonna fuck me, Steven? You think you can hold out when you're inside me?"

Steve grabbed tightly to the flesh of Danny's ass as he nuzzled his neck. "I think when my dick is inside you, you're going to be begging me to make you come because it feels so fucking good."

"Uh-huh, have you ever heard yourself when we're having sex?" Danny asked, a quiet laugh in his voice as he put on a breathy arousal-fueled impression of Steve. "Oh yeah, baby, take it for me, so tight, squeeze that spunk outta me…"

"I do not sound like that!" Steve swatted Danny's ass playfully as he laughed along. "And I have never said spunk. Ever."

"Oh, yes, you have," Danny nodded through his giggles. "It's like bad 90s porn sometimes and makes me question what you watched in your teenage years."

"My teenage years were fine. Thank you. Now where were we," Steve toppled them both over, landing on top, his hand still trapped underneath where it was gripped into Danny's ass cheek. Their kisses began light and fun, making way for the giggling they'd been doing but they slowly morphed into something hotter. Neither man could help it. They'd denied themselves in the kitchen and the shower and things would get desperate if they held out too much longer. Both of their hard dicks rubbed against each other as their bodies tangled together; Danny lifting his knee out of the way to get them closer. 

Steve lifted up just enough as he rocked his dick against Danny's, dragging it against his hipbone. "It's gonna feel a lot better once its inside you."

"If it even lasts that long," Danny teased, his hand slipping between them to take hold of Steve and pump up and down with his rocking movements. 

As Steve closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling, Danny turned them, getting the upper hand and straddling Steve's thighs as he ducked his head and sucked and mouthed over Steve's chest until reaching a nipple, taking his time on it before moving to the other one. 

At the same time, Steve's hands wandered around to Danny's ass, pulling the cheeks apart and rubbing dry fingers against his hole, moving in small circles, the tip of one finger nudging inside. Danny bit down harder on Steve's nipple, making him buck up from the bed. 

"Fuck," Steve breathed in response. "Get up here," he urged Danny, pulling at his ass until it slid up and over his dick and he was straddling Steve's hips, his legs pushed far apart. Steve pulled apart Danny's ass and tucked his dick in against him and rubbed up and down, teasing both of them with the movements. 

Danny dragged his lips over Steve's stubbled cheek until he reached his mouth and sucked on Steve's bottom lip before sinking into an open mouthed, sloppy kiss as they breathed into each other. Steve's hand reached into Danny's hair, pushing their mouths harder together and then he broke away long enough to grab the lube from under the pillow. 

Danny's eyes darted to the lube just long enough to see it, but he went back to kissing Steve while the other man fumbled behind Danny's back, getting the slippery substance all over his hands, drips falling on Danny's lower back as he did so, then fingers felt their way to Danny's entrance. 

Steve slapped each of Danny's ass cheeks, drawing his attention with the stings and then with quick movements, the first finger pushed right in as far as he could get it before Danny's slight hiss, needing him to slow it down. 

"Open up for me, baby. Just relax," Steve shushed against Danny's mouth as they stayed close, Steve's middle finger fucking further and further into Danny's ass. "That's it. You know how good it's gonna feel."

Danny lifted up, bracing himself on taut biceps over Steve, his face scrunched up as he forced his body to relax and determinedly pushed back against Steve, driving him in deeper. "Give it to me, babe. Push further."

"I'll push you all the way, Danny, don't worry about that," Steve smiled as a second finger entered and he bit his kiss-swollen bottom lip as Danny relaxed further and further into it. He sped up the movement, fingers frantically slapping in and out of Danny, lube trickling down into his wrist, he'd used so much. 

Danny pressed his forehead against Steve's as the third finger made its way inside and he felt his body tightening - not in pain, but desire - as he felt himself close in on orgasm. "I'm ready," he ground out, needing Steve to slow down for just a second to let himself calm. 

Steve's sticky fingers fell out of him with a pop and Danny whimpered, not just at the loss but at the feeling of need and hating cutting himself off from what release his body needed, but he was still determined to hold out, knowing they'd be on an even playing field once Steve was inside him and unable to hold himself back. 

Steve pumped his cock a few times, making sure it was fully covered in lube, before guiding it against Danny's hole, rolling the head of his dick around and then in, pushing slowly and carefully, letting Danny get used to the intrusion. Once he was far enough in, he let go, and allowed Danny to control from on top over how much he was taking. 

Danny leaned down for a quick kiss with a smile on his lips, before hanging over Steve, his hair falling from the top of his sweaty head and it waved a little with their movements. He rolled his stomach as he moved up and down, slowly but speeding up each time, dragging Steve's cock in deeper with each downward thrust. 

He exaggerated his moans, knowing Steve's eyes were locked on his face. He opened closed eyes to peer down at Steve and saw the rapt expression and smiled. "You're so good to me, babe. Giving me your cock like this. Letting me feel you, god, it's so good."

Steve's hands started at Danny's shoulders and trailed down his chest, massaging into his pecs and down, fingers tracing along the lines of his abs as they made their way lower. "I know you love it, baby. And I'm the only one who'll ever make you feel so good, make you come so hard."

Danny braced his hands on Steve's shoulders, holding him down as he lifted up and then pushed back down hard, every time, over and over, clenching around Steve's dick. He brought his head down, hovering over Steve's face, pulling back just a little as Steve leaned up wanting to kiss him. "You, babe, it's all you. I love you're cock. I love you." He fumbled a hand to Steve's cheek and caressed it as their noses nudged against each other. "I love you so much."

"I love you, baby," Steve said back, lips grazing softly against Danny and he held Danny's ass in his hands as he lifted up and down over his dick and then he spun them, getting Danny underneath him and his cock fell out of Danny's ass, making them both moan at the loss. 

He lifted one of Danny's legs up and bent it, pushing down over his knee as he turned the other man slightly into his side. He towered over Danny, breathing in, letting his muscles flex and gave Danny a dark look before guiding his cock back to Danny's hole and pushing roughly inside. 

Danny's hand gripped at Steve's bicep as he was pounded, his body shaking with the movement as he slithered up the bed with each thrust, the pillow shaping around his head and he reached up behind with his other hand to grab one of the headboard slats and hold on as he was fucked raw. 

"Right there, right there, that's it, harder," Danny encouraged and Steve moved faster, driving in and out of Danny, sweat glistening over his body and dripping down his back with the exertion. 

Steve slowed, unable to keep up the pounding and, almost out of breath, he slapped at Danny's ass. "Turn over, Danny, come on, get up."

He helped Danny get onto his hands and knees but then pushed him further up the bed, moving them in tandem and then, with his chin on Danny's shoulder, he looked over as he took each other Danny's hands in turn and wrapped them around the top of the headboard and kept his hands covering them to keep them in place. 

He stayed kneeling behind Danny and pressed in close, curling his body around Danny, tugging at his earlobe as he positioned them. "This is is, baby. No holding back, time to make you come."

"You're gonna come deep, honey, trust me," Danny murmured, head turned into Steve's.

With a deep breath, Steve let go of Danny's hands and watched as they flexed in their hold on the headboard and then he slid one of his own down Danny's sweat-matted torso and the other stroked himself and lined back up, thrusting into Danny easily as he jerked Danny's dick with his other hand. 

Danny's body curled into itself at the sensation and he gasped out at the pleasure that rippled through his body. "God, fucking, yes," he ground out between gritted teeth. "I hate holding out with you, I wanna come the moment you touch me."

"You turn me on just by smiling at me, baby, just by walking by me in those tight pants, god, this ass. Choke the come out of me, babe. Gonna cream your insides so hard."

Neither man paid attention to what they were saying to each other, they just knew it was hot as hell in the moment as they chased their orgasms, Steve's balls slapping against Danny with each thrust and the sound, added to their words, was pure filth along with the smell of sweat and the heavy heat around them. 

Steve's strokes became more ragged as he got closer, he stayed deep inside Danny for longer each time, knowing that at any moment he was about to come and paint Danny's insides with his seed. He jerked his hand over Danny's cock tighter, harder, faster, Danny's cock wet with pre-cum, sweat and spit and he felt the juddering through Danny's body and knew he was close, so close. 

It was a race to the finish that stalled ever so slightly as Danny released a hand from its steadying hold on the bed frame, wanting to reach, to help, only it threw them off and he had to grab hold again on the bed to let them keep their momentum as it was. Unable to help or to stop he was powerless as the rush built inside him.

He felt Steve's stilted movements and the rush of breath from his mouth as he came. Spurting over his stomach, the cum milked out of him by Steve's worn out hand as he kept his dick snug in Danny's ass, coming down from his own orgasm, trying to empty out as much as he could into Danny.

Finally, as Steve slumped into Danny, he was able to let go of one stabling hand and brought it to where Steve's forehead was leaning against his shoulder and grasped it into the short strands on the top of his head. "I haven't come that hard in a while," he breathed the compliment and Steve answered with a mumbled 'hmm' and a kiss to whatever patch of Danny's skin he could find. 

Steve rolled his shoulders and ran a hand around Danny's waist, skirting it through the trail of come, smoothing it out over Danny's torso as he kissed the back of his neck, dick still snugly inside him where he seemed to be refusing to move. 

Danny leaned back into Steve, stretching his body of kinks and turned his head around, using his hand in Steve's hair to guide him in so their mouths could meet in short, out-of-breath, chaste kisses. One, then another, and another before he leaned his forehead to Steve's cheek. 

His knees finally buckled and he slumped forward, hand sliding down the headboard and head pressing into the pillow beneath him. "I'm wiped out," he mumbled as Steve came with him, dick sliding out of Danny's body leaving it feeling open and empty but as they snuggled closer, bed sheet wound strangely around them, Steve burrowed closer behind Danny and kept him warm despite the cooling of the sweat on their bodies. 

He could feel the trickle of come from his ass and Steve's finger moved back instinctually, despite his sleepy nature after he came, and pushed the tip inside, swirling it around the wetness and making Danny buck a little at the sensation. 

"Shhhh," Steve whispered in Danny's ear. 

Steve was always liked this after they had sex, it seemed to fully relax him and wear him out. It gave him a dopey grin and a cuddly disposition that Danny had come to appreciate as it seemed like it was only for him and no one else. All they got was the gruff Navy SEAL who tried to be funny and wasn't and who cared deeply but struggled to show emotion. With Danny, when they were alone in bed, it was different and the care and love seeped out of him unfettered and it was beautiful. 

He pushed back into Steve's warmth and pulled at the sheets, trying to pull them up but only succeeding in getting them to mid-chest level. It was enough. It didn't matter. He was tired and Steve was right there making him comfortable in their post-orgasm haze. 

"Just a short nap," Danny nodded as Steve's hand made its way around him again and he patted it soothingly as Steve agreed and before long he could hear the snuffling sounds of Steve falling into sleep. It wasn't long before he followed.


	5. Chapter 5

When they woke a short while later, it was to lazy kisses, soft touches, and a sated feeling in their bones. But once they began discussing the next day, it was clear that both men had very different ideas over what to do, because both men claimed to have won, citing many and varied things like moans, clenching, breathing and sex faces. It seemed to have been too close to call but at least both of them agreed that it was impossible that they'd both actually come at the same time. That was something reserved for romance novels. 

"You read romance novels?"

"No, I do not read romance novels," Danny frowned. "Rachel did."

"She read about gay sex?"

"No! She read normal romance books, those harlequin ones. Shut up," Danny batted the back of his hand against Steve's shoulder and turned onto his side so he could attempt to whack the stupid grin of his teasing face, but Steve managed to grab his wrist in time.

"How do you know what happens in the books though, if Rachel is the one who read them?" Steve continued. 

"Because I caught the odd thing over her shoulder here or there. I needed something to make fun of her about. It's a key part of a healthy relationship."

"Making fun of each other? Wow, our relationship is rock solid then."

"Goof," Danny tried to hit Steve again and failed. Again. Then he gave up and fell back onto the bed, and once more putting too much thought into something that was just about making their sex life a little more entertaining every so often.

They both lay on their backs, side by side, staring at the ceiling. Steve had one hand under his head while Danny had his knees raised.

"Do over?" Steve asked, turning his head to face Danny. 

"I do not have the energy to be so competitive again, babe. Besides, the whole point was to determine who got control next… so 'next' can't just be the same thing."

"True," Steve agreed. 

Danny sighed. "I get that it was close, clearly very close, but we're going to have to make this photo finish decision ourselves."

"You know, if there's a chance of another photo finish next time, maybe we should set up an actual-"

"No," Danny put a finger up in the air between them, stopping that line of thought before Steve could develop it further in his head. These things had to be nipped in the bud early or Steve would latch onto them and then somehow talk Danny into them. "No, we are not setting up a camera. Forget about it."

"How about this," Steve turned on his side and leaned on an upturned hand so he could look down at Danny. "So I won control of the non-sex parts of the day. And, okay, the bet was for the next time, the 51st. But since we can't agree, we can swap over. The 51st and the 52nd. And since we have a whole day tomorrow to enjoy, I think we can fit in more than one bout of fun," he smiled. 

"I don't know…" Danny swayed.

"I'll go one better. I'll even relinquish part of my own winnings. You can be in charge until noon and whatever we do in the morning, you have control of, including the sex. Anything after noon until the end of the day is mine…. including the sex."

"You do realize that tomorrow is Sunday, so I have no intention of waking up until at least 9am, if not 10. That doesn't leave me much of the morning to be in charge of and you still get what, 12 hours from noon to midnight?"

"Well, that's your decision to waste the morning," Steve shrugged. "If it were me in charge, I'd be up at 6 and you'd be coming on a morning swim with me, but if you'd prefer I stay in charge the whole day, we can come up with a different solution…"

"No, no, okay, I'm… not saying it's a bad idea," Danny put in, preferring the idea of getting his regular sleep in and not having to spend all those hours being ordered about by Steve. He'd probably make him eat slop from the food processor for breakfast and at least this way he can still have pancakes so that he can gird himself for a day of housework and repairing the marquis and being forced to listen to Steve's choice of music as they did it.

"So?" Steve asked, eyes wide, waiting for an answer. 

"Fine, okay. Sounds good. We'll do it that way. I get until noon, you get the rest. Just don't keep us up too late tomorrow night because I have to be in court on Monday morning to explain the mess you made in Kailua last month."

"Okay," Steve lay back again, both hands crossed underneath his head and he sighed happily as he stared back at the ceiling. 

They lay together for a few more quiet moments until Danny sat upright. "Wait a minute," he turned to look down at Steve. "You just made a compromise and it was your idea."

"Is that so strange?"

Danny tilted his head and frowned at Steve's innocent looking, immobile face. Steve's problem was that his poker face was shit, this was why Danny always beat him when they played. In everything else in life, Danny had learned how to read his various faces. 

His eyes widened. "You utter bastard. You came first, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"Does it even matter anymore?" Steve asked, shoulders rising in defense. "We've made an agreement and we are both men of our word."

"You-" Danny bit the inside of his lip and shook his head. He grabbed the pillow from behind him, turned quickly to straddle Steve and put the pillow over his head suffocating him. Because he didn't really mean it, it didn't take long for Steve to grab into the pillow and throw it away to the side, where it clattered against the lamp on the dresser on its way to the ground, the lamp, luckily, staying in tact.

"No take-backs!" Steve warned again, his hands up, ready to defend himself.

Danny took deep breaths and then wagged his finger in front of Steve. "I hate you, so much. I swear, tomorrow morning, you are going to pay. Big time."

"Big time?"

"Huge," Danny warned. 

"You do remember that I am in control in the afternoon. I get payback," Steve said with a mock menacing tone. 

Danny waited a moment, letting that sink in. "Fine then," he sat back on his haunches, Steve's soft dick nestling by his ass. "Maybe I'll tell Kono who really made that stain on her couch. Hint, it wasn't sex wax from her many pots of it, no, it was from the middle of the night after that party we had and you and I shared the couch because we were too drunk to go home and the stain is actually your jizz."

"You wouldn't. Besides, it's yours too!"

Danny beamed a grin at him. "You swallowed all of mine. You're the one who jerked off into your own hand after. I'm completely innocent. I wonder what number time that was..."

Steve cleared his throat quietly then murmured, "Seven."

Danny looked down at him, bracing his hands on Steve's chest. "Seriously? You know that? Do you have a diary somewhere that I don't know about?"

"Just a good memory."

"Uh-huh, well, I have a good memory, too. Especially if it's for revenge, I am from Jersey after all. So even if I don't make you suffer greatly tomorrow morning, you will pay for tricking me eventually," he said, unable to keep the smile from his lips and his threatening tone was marred by it.

He leaned down over Steve, some of his hair tickling at Steve's forehead, and he kissed him lightly, once, twice, and again before Steve's hand tightened behind his head and pulled him closer, rolling them both so they were on their sides facing each other. 

When he pulled back he gave Danny a long, slow once over, his eyes gliding up Danny's body and then looking directly into his eyes, earnestly and full of love. "I look forward to it."


End file.
